moving sequel
by 999999999
Summary: the titans will have to defeat more then just cronos new baddie


Atlanta sat on the lounge and sighed. It had been a week since Archie had left to go see his parents wedding and nothing had happened. No Cronos, no races…nothing at all competitive. The other titans just didn't have that competitive edge like Archie had. Sighing once more she stood up and went out the dormitory door. But before she could jog her way down the dormitory steps, Jay spotted her

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Jog in the park. I'm going to try to beat my new record"

"'kay, but be careful. With one of us gone, the team is a easy target for Cronos"

"Yeah yeah"

Cronos stood proudly over his silver pool scratching his chin; thinking. His giants were pathetic, were beaten every time by seven miserable teenagers. He needed a trap…if he could set his monster on the Titans one by one…as a team they were strong, but individually?

"Show me the Titans" he commanded the pool. As the last word left his lips the water began to squirl colours of orange, red and gold. When the surface stilled it was divided into three. The first third was Atlanta running in the park. The second third was black….

"Of coarse," the God of Time thought to himself "Hera has protected the resting place"

But the last third showed a scene the God had not expected to see. One of the Titans with violet hair sat in a hospital cradling a baby. "Very well" said Cronos to himself "I shall attack the titans separately, starting with the two that are alone…or" he thought silently to himself a moment "I shall play on their weakness…" chuckling to himself with the thoughts of what he was about to do, he called for his servants.

"Yes master?" they said stupidly

"Who wants a makeover?"

Archie sat in the hospital, a four hour drive away from the rest of the team. He was holding his new little sister Sharlet in his arms, smiling at her small hands wrapped around his finger His parents were planning to be married this week, but the baby had come early and had delayed their special day by two weeks- but it was worth it.

Archie missed the rest of the team. The past week had been very boring with no training- or Cronos, but it was nice to have a break.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him. Holding his sister with one arm he took out his PMR and set it to camera. Placing it in a tale on a set timer, he took a photo of himself and Sharlet.

Picking it back up again, he sent it to the rest of the team. He was only able to shove it back into his pocket when his dad walked in

"Come on son, time to go home"

Archie kissed his sister on the cheek and laid her back into her hospital crib, then followed his father with a thought

"I wonder if Atlanta has got my letter…"

Atlanta stopped and sat down on a park bench. Sweat dripped from her forehead and was about to take a swig out of her water bottle when her PMR beeped.

"Awe" she said when she saw the photo of Archie. Smiling to herself she buzzed Theresa

"What's up 'Lanta?" her voice sounded over the speaker

"Have you seen Archie's pic?"

"Just saw it then. She looks so sweet. A letter arrived for you a moment ago- from Archie"

"Awesome. I'll be right there"

6.72 seconds later Atlanta walked through the door, complaining "Damn, .32 seconds slower then the record"

"That was quick" commented Herry "How long were you gone? 15 minutes?"

"Hey Herry; Theresa said a letter came for me, do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, kitchen table" Odie walked in holding a plate of toast "weird thing was the mail comes at nine. The letter came five minutes ago"

"10:30? Man you're paranoid" Neil watched him through his mirror "You should be more like me….more relaxed, easy going…"

"More wretched and deformed?" Herry Smirked, sounding like Archie

Atlanta didn't hear any of this. in her hands she held Archie's letter "Weird" she thought "I thought Archie had messier writing then this… oh well, must have improved" as soon as her fingers tore the side of the envelope, an explosion of white powder floated in the air around her face like a cloud. Atlanta inhaled the powder in surprise and shock…when the powder hit her lungs they erupted into a coughing fit

"Atlanta!" Jay cried out, catching her in his outstretched arms before she fell and hit the ground

Atlanta didn't hear any of her teammates cries of shock and surprise. Her lungs burned and she tasted blood on her lips…then her eyes saw nothing but peaceful blackness

Five titans crowded around Atlanta in Chiron's study. Her face was white as a sheet and a red rash covered her neck.

"Is she gonna be okay?" asked Theresa, holding her hand

Chiron shook his head "Never in my thousands of years on existence have I ever seen such a virus"

"Virus?" repeated Odie "but it's a powder….can't you find a cure or something?"

Chiron sighed "Time is against us in two ways. Instead of killing body organs the virus is targeting and killing the blood cells. No blood, no oxygen to the brain, no body heat, no life. In time that we would have found a cure, she will have passed into the underworld"

Jay took a shuddering breath "how else is time against us?"

"Cronos; Seven teenagers fill the prophecy, not six"

"Hh, good, you're all here" said Hera as she strode into the room "We just had a breakthrough in the cure. Nothing big, but a start" the titans seemed somewhat relieved "Now to more serious matters. You say this letter came from Archie. Either he has been possessed or Cronos has found out where you live, therefore you will be moved to a new hideout. But for now you will sleep in the school"

"What about Archie?" Herry spoke up "He's due back here in a few days"

"Herry, Archie is a suspect!" said Theresa, tears streaming down her face "We can't trust him now….what if he's been hypnotized by Cronos!"

"Arch…..ld nev….o 'hat" mumbled Atlanta

"Atlanta! You're awake!" cried Theresa

Archie sat in the car and did up his seatbelt. His father climbed into the car next to him and drove out of the car park

"When will I be able to see her again?"

"This afternoon if we're lucky" replied dad "Have you got all your stuff ready? You're going back to boarding school tomorrow"

"Yeah….It's in my room" said Archie, looking out the window "I wonder how the others are going" he thought to himself

"What exactly,-JESUS CHRIST!" Shouted dad and slammed on the brakes. The car tires screeched to a stop and their necks whip lashed. Ahead of them on the road were five of Cronos' giants, each of them with new qualities. One was breathing fire, another had four arms, a tail with sharp spines, massive strength and the last had a large hammer in his hands- crushing parked cars.

"What the….we're getting out of here" Archie's father put the car in full reverse and crashed the car into a brick wall. Taking the chance, Archie lept out of the car yelling

"Stay here! I'm gong to get help" he looked around for a place to hide and dashed behind a dumpster. Pulling out his PMR he called Jay. If Odie hadn't have updated the PMRs in the last moth, the signal would have never been able to cover the distance

"Jay! Jay are you there!"

"Archie?" he and the other titans' voices sounded in surprise "This isn't really a good time"

"Jay, I need you to lock on my co-ordinates and get here ASAP" He ducked at a street lamp sailed over his head and collided into the brick wall "Cronos' Giants are here! And they're….Hold on!" A car thrown by the giant with four arms rolled in mid air, falling towards him. Taking a chance, the titan ran out behind the dumpster towards his father's car "Just get here now!" he shouted into his PMR

Archie's dad couldn't see anything. An air bag was shoved in his face, blocking everything from his sight. So he never saw Archie pull out his whip from his hoodie pocket and slice off a giant's hand, or see his hair being singed after narrowly missing a flaming ball.

Archie twisted the whip in mid air around his head and brought it back down to the ground with a CRACK! Archie twisted his weapon around and looped around a giant's fist. The giant used it to his advantage and swung the whip around into the wall, taking the violet haired teen with it and slamming him with a tremendous force into the wall. The wall, already weakened gave way and collapsed on top of him, knocking him unconscious and buried; hidden from sight

Jay felt hope when Atlanta woke up and muttered a few sounds in her friend's defense. But he never expected his PMR buzz and hear Archie's panicking voice

"Jay! Jay are you there!"

"Archie, this isn't a good time"

He didn't listen "I need to lock on the my co-ordinates and get down here ASAP" a loud crash and swearing could be heard fro his end

"Archie! What happened?" but he didn't hear him, and continued rambling on. What the titans heard next made everyone freeze

"Cronos' giants are down here! And they're….Hold on!" at that point the signal was cut off

"What do we do now?" said Neil chewing his fingernails

"We go find him" Herry and Jay answered for him

"…elp…him" breathed Atlanta

"We will Atlanta, just hang tight", reassured Odie "we'll back as soon as we can"

"Come on guys" said Herry from the doorway "we'll take the portal"

"Be careful" warned Hera "And if you meet up with him test him on something only he would know"

"Will do" promised Jay as they left the hospital wing

Archie's dad had been working on freeing his hands ever since he became stuck by the air bag. Now finially free, he pushed the air bag down; deflating it a little. But it gave him enough room the reach the door handle and squeeze out.

Everything was a mess. Broken glass littered the concrete ground, smashed metal, brick and plastic made the area look like the aftermath of a monster truck rally. The giants were gone…or whatever they were. His son was nowhere to be seen. Grabbing his jacket from the inside of the car, he began the long walk home. The place where he thought his son went

"He's in for a flogging when he gets back" said dad to himself "didn't even bother to help me out…." Mumbling to himself he carried on

When Neil stepped through the portal, he expected to see mud, fallen trees and environmental damage. But when he saw fallen buildings, smashed cars, cracks in the cerement road…his mouth could only fall open with shock

"Geez! What happened here! Looks like a stampede of elephants came through here!"

Jay saw the footprints imbibed in the road "yep. Cronos' giants were here alright"

"Where's Archie?" said Herry. The titans turned their heads

"Okay, split up. Look under any debris, Neil, you can start by looking in that dumpster, Herry, you look under the crashed cars"

"Ewww! Why do I get the smelly old bin?" winged the model. A hard looks from Theresa shut him up

The first sensation Archie felt when he regained consciousness was pain. There wasn't one part of his body that didn't hurt. The corners of heavy bricks jabbed him from all angles, the weight resting on his body was unbearable. Using as much strength as he had in one arm, he worked on freeing his arm. Slowly he worked it up the pile. Bricks tumbled from the pile and he breathed in a sharp breath of pain, but his hand broke free above the mound. Then he tried shouting

Herry dumped another searched car to the ground and sighed "this is useless" he said to himself "He's probably been kidnapped by Cronos….why are we wasting our time…." He stopped. Something to his left moved. He turned to a pile of debris; a fallen wall. Sure enough it moved again, then a pale hand shot above the mound, breaking free; followed by a muffled yell

"JAY! THERESA! NEIL! ODIE! I FOUND HIM" shouted Herry dashing to the heap and started tossing the bricks away. He pulled an injured Archie up and lay him down on a 'clean' patch of ground. He had bruises everywhere and a swollen arm

"Archie? Are you okay?" Jay kneeled down next to him

"Tis merely a scratch" he managed to croak. He coughed twice and passed out

"We've gotta get him to Chiron" said Theresa as Herry slung the violet haired boy over his back

"Two titans down in one day" said Jay sadly to himself "some leader I am"

Odie activated a portal with a special button he added to the new model of the PMR, and they passed back into Chiron's hospital wing, unaware they were all being watched by a foe, long forgotten to the Gods and was considered and enemy to even Cronos; Krysone.

Krysone was a demon. He had a jet black body with ragged torn wings. His goal in life was to deceive, corrupt, and had a weakness for gold. As his red eyes spied on the scene in front of him, he gave a short laugh as the teenagers disappeared through a portal "So these are the prophecy? This'll be easier then I imagined" grinning, he flew off towards the mountains to his cave.

Chiron looked at the two unconscious teens and sighed. He knew these kids, they were brave, strong, and had more guts to try and get rid of Cronos then more half the Gods. Archie was suspected of infecting Atlanta…this would surely ruin the team. If he was hypnotized, surely this was the worst thing to do- bring him inside the God's hiding spot!

Chiron was thankful that Jay had the others safe in Hera's room sound asleep in sleeping bags….now only one bad thought annoyed him

Atlanta was getting paler, her pulse slower and her senses dull. It would only be a matter of time

Archie looked helplessly at Atlanta. Minutes before he had awoken and found his head wrapped in a bandage, his arm in a sling and several band aids on his legs and shoulders. The room was dark, and it was probably very early in the morning. Sliding his legs over the edge of the bed, he eased himself up onto his two feet. He swayed, grabbing the bed for support, and made his way over to Atlanta.

The youngest titan was in a terrible state. Her faded lips were cracked, her skin pale and clammy and her was breathing shallow

"What has happened to you Lan?" Archie asked aloud

"We were hoping you could tell us" said Chiron trotting into the wing and brightening the lights

"What do you mean?" the violet haired teen sat on the end of her bed; confused

"I think you know perfectly well what we mean" Hera at the door "You sent Atlanta that letter with the virus. It is your fault she is lying in bed the way she is. How long have you sided with Cronos?"

Archie weakly stood up "What! I would never side with Cronos! I've been fighting to get rid of him! And I never gave Atlanta a virus!"

Chiron's hoof pawed the ground "It wouldn't matter if you did or didn't. You're immune…it would be so easy. We have the letter. It's signed in your name"

Archie's mouth hung open. The gods were against him "_duh Archie. The evidence is against you…so how do I prove my innocence?_ His head hurt, but it hurt even more when he heard what the queen of the Gods said to him next

"Archie Harper, I here by expel you from New Olympia, all your possessions lie outside the door"

"What!"

"I'll guide you to your portal and you'll find yourself at your home"

He stood there; shocked. So were the other five titans standing at the door. Jay stepped forward "Hera, you can't be serious! We need Archie! Seven teenagers defeat Cronos…You know he would never do a thing like this to Atlanta!"

"I am serious Jay, and the evidence is against him. And as for the seven teenagers his second cousin Anita will be coming down from Austria, she will help you defeat him"

"…o…..no……" Atlanta mumbled and turned her head "…..and writi…..ng……"

Odie stroked his chin "don't go any where guys, I'll be right back" as quick as he could he dashed out the room

"Archie, your pendent" Hera held out her slender hand

_So this is how it ends_ faced with no other option he raised his free hand and slid the gold pendent from his neck and placed it into the God's hands

"No! We need him" protested Theresa

"You can't just kick him out because you've got your robe in a twist" Herry Backed her up

"That is enough" Chiron commanded "Archie; leave!"

Not wanting to seem cowardice and weak in his last few moments at the school and in front of his friends, he stood up as strait as he could. Looking one last time at his friends he shook each of their hands in turn and strode proudly out the door, gathered his possessions and with a finial wave to the titans went through the portal to his home beyond. It shrunk and closed behind him, leaving five sorry teens staring at its spot with sadness

Odie came running up to Chiron's study breathless, waving paper in the air with one hand "He didn't do it!" he puffed "I have evidence!"

"Too late Odie" said Theresa turning away "he's gone"

Archie walked through the front door of his now permanent home. His dad and new mother; Gloria were sitting on the lounge together asleep, snuggled up under a blanket. Walking quietly through the house he made his way to his bedroom. He opened the door and turned on the light. Nothing had been moved since he was last here, and everything was as it should; except for the white cot in the corner with a mobile dangling down. He shut the door loudly and dumped his bags down with a thump.

Awoken by the loud noise, Sharlet began to moan and let out a soft cry. It lightened Archie's heart a little to know that his sister was now out of hospital and safe at home. Picking her up and holding her close, he sat on the bed and comforted her. He lost his friends. He was loosing the girl he secretly loved. He lost his chance to save the world.

Holding his sleepy sister close, he broke down and cried

264 reads! WOOOOOO! Oh yeah! It saddens me to say, I have no owning rights to COTT. If I did I would buy a border collie.

Sharlet played with Archie's shoe laces as he sat at his desk, flipping through any Greek mythology text books that could help Atlanta. He may be off the team, but he wasn't going to sit buy and watch his friend die.

Slamming a book shut he dumped it onto the floor and took another from the pile. His parents left half an hour ago to buy groceries and find a new school for him. Dad said he was grounded after leaving him alone in a wrecked car, and the injuries Archie had were from 'football training'.

The titan was half way through a book when a large picture caught his eye. Laying the heavy text book on the desk he started to read

Jay stared numbly at the floor. If Archie was possessed- which he was sure he wasn't, then he couldn't be any more danger then he was now. Atlanta's life was hanging by a thread. Her slender hands were cold, her pupils were small and she was always panting. Sometimes she would call for Archie. What could Jay tell her? He was fired from the team because he poisoned her? That would give her no reason to fight the sickness.

Odie meanwhile, was still in Chiron's study arguing with Hera and Chiron "…see! Two copies of Archie's handwriting; the letter with the virus" he held it up "and a letter from him that arrived the day after. It's completely different writing!" he offered them to Hera to look at

Hera eyed the envelopes closely "the loops on the 'L's are the same. It looks as though"-

"He wrote it in the dark?" completed Odie "He's innocent!"

"As I was saying" she said sternly "He must have been in a rush, or had this foul deed in his mind"

"He loves her! He wouldn't, and I think you know this"

But Hera would not be budged "My decision is finial" and with that she and Chiron went out the room, leaving Atlanta and Odie by themselves

"Don't worry Lan, I'll get him back. I promise"

Chiron walked beside Hera "Hera, when the others brought Archie to the hospital wing, I checked his blood, pulse, temperature, eyes on top of treating his additional injuries. I am quiet sure he is clean. If he was ever possessed by Cronos, he certainly isn't anymore"

"That's enough!" snapped Hera "I will not hear anymore on this issue. And the next person that does will join Atlas!"

Chiron went back to care for Atlanta while Hera continued down the hall. If he had have walked with her, he might have seen her eyes glow green and hold a small model of a sickle, uttering eight chilling words

"Step one of the plan is complete, Master"

Archie tore out the page of the text book with delight "Yes! The Fire Flower!" he shouted. He picked Sharlet up and tossed her into the air, and catching her again. She laughed and grabbed his nose "I've gotta tell the others!" he stopped in his tracks. Olympia certainly didn't have any telephones, and he had to contact the team without the God's knowledge; most of all Hera. But he needed help. The Fire Flower was rare- if it still existed, and only grew in the toughest of places; Mount Cealius. He would have given up hope if it wasn't for a voice that came from his back pocket

"Hey guys! Anyone!" Odie's voice was muffled

"OF COURSE!" shouted Archie "My PMR! THEY FORGOT MY PMR!" He snatched the device out of his pocket and practically yelled into it "Odie!"

"Archie!" he worked it out as quickly as he had "Your PMR! Of course!"

"What's up?"

"Hera won't let you come back. Even when I showed her the difference in your handwriting she"-

Archie cut her off "that doesn't matter now Odie, what matters is Atlanta. And she isn't looking too good right now. Have you ever heard of the Fire Flower?"

"No, why?"

"Not surprised. It's rare- if not extinct…." He rambled on to tell him that when the sap from the stem is squeezed it makes a cordial that can cure almost any wound or disease. One problem; it only grows on Mt Cealius, one of the most rocky and dangerous beautiful mountains in the whole of the northern hemisphere. With waterfalls, steep slopes, countless beasts. Caves and the fierce weather changes, no one had climbed the mountain in over 50 years.

When he had finished, Odie was quiet

"We're going to need the team, but it's the best bet Atlanta has got" concluded Archie

"If the plant is not already extinct, that is"

Jay, Herry, Theresa and Neil sat on the bench in the park listening with interest to Odie's news on the Fire Flower. Herry had suggested they talk at the park for privacy; so the gods can't listen in on their plan like they would at school.

"…I've already located the coordinates in my PMR" said Odie "We grab some supplies, pick up Archie and zap ourselves at the foot of the mountain and"-

"Wait, at the foot?" questioned Neil "Why can't we be located on the mountain; it's save more time"

"The portable portals have problems with altitude" Odie explained

Jay sat and thought about this for a moment. Getting the supplies without the God's knowledge would be tricky… "Okay guys, here's what we do…"

"Typical" Archie talked to his sister "just typical. Parents go out for the weekend, leaving me grounded and trying to find a cure for Atlanta at the same time. And on top of that; babysitting!"

Sharlet grabbed his thumb with her little hands and tried to put it in his mouth

"Yuck" He thought for a moment "I wonder if you have any powers!" he said, thinking of Jack-Jack in the Incredibles. Suddenly his PMR sounded.

"Hello?"

"Archie, it's Jay"

"Jay? I've got a problem"

"What is it?"

"My parents have gone out for the weekend… I might need to take Sharlet along"

"What! A baby? Archie, we're going to be putting her in danger!"

"I know Jay…but there's nothing else I can do. Where else can I leave her? At home by herself?"

Herry's voice sounded in the back round of Jay's PMR "why don't you leave her at Grannies? She'd love the company"

"Sounds like a plan"

Theresa was in the weapons room with a large gym bag, stocking up on supplies while Neil stood watch by the door. She plucked whip off the shelf and tossed it in the bag. She took two lines of unbreakable rope, swords, nets and a first aid kit; just in case.

Neil was watching her "Geez, how much stuff do we need anyway?"

"Better to be safe then sorry" she replied zipping up the bag and swinging it over her shoulder "shouldn't you be watching the door?"

"Wha? Oh, right" he turned around as Theresa stared to activate a portal "Oh my gods, Ares is coming!"

"Come on Neil! Hurry!" The model dived through the portal just as the god of war steeped into the room. The portal closed before he fully noticed it and they reappeared in park

"How'd it go?" asked Jay

"Close" Theresa answered "Now when do we go?"

"Now!"

In a cold cave a tall figure was hunched over his mirror pool. The demon Krysone whispered his orders to Hera

"now my sweet, I want you to turn on the other gods. Demolish them. Destroy them. And when you are done you can finish with the seven heros"

"Yes master"

The image faded in the silver pool and he stood up and arched his torn black wings. His hands had long grey curved claws on the finger tips and his red eyes glowed as he thought of a plan. Smirking, he went off to see an old foe; Cronos

Archie sat at his desk reading up on the fire Flower. Asleep on his lap was Sharlet. It surprised him how close he had become to her in the short days he had known her.

Silently a portal opened up behind him and Odie stepped into his room, followed by Jay, Theresa, Herry, and Neil

"Hey Arch"

"Guys! Great to see you! …how is she?"

"Not good" said Jay "Let's just hope this thing works"

Archie nodded

Chiron looked down at Atlanta with moist eyes. He knew her time was running out, he knew Archie was innocent and that the gods and the other titans needed them. What was Hera doing? Normally she would know this just as well as he did… normally she would…Chiron stopped and thought. Hera hadn't been acting 'normally' lately. Infact the queen of the gods had been more stressed lately then usual.

Giving Atlanta one more teaspoon of nectar, the half horse went off in search of Hera, to demand some answers.

As Chiron cantered down the hall, he heard the queen talking to someone. He silently pulled back a blue curtain, and looked at Hera in horror. Her eyes were glowing green like they do when a mortal is possessed. Gasping, he stepped back in shock

"Yes master" said Hera coldly. She then turned towards the shocked the half horse; summoning a fire ball with her hands, she thrust it at him, knocking him off his feet and sending him into the wall. Bits of plaster fell from the ceiling from the impact

With eyes still green and an evil smirk, she strode down the hall to find the other gods just as Krysone had ordered, leaving Chiron unconscious where he lay

Grannie was in the lounge with knitting needles in her lap watching her favorite soap opera; 'Home and Away'. So she never expected her grandson Herry to walk out of midair with all his friends behind him.

The silvery blue hole closed behind Theresa. She remembered the time Grannie was going to move into an apartment, but eventually had to settle back into her old home. The place looked good. New red curtains were draped over the windows, on the walls hung photos of all the adventures she and Herry had shared; skiing, sky diving, white water rafting… you name it, they had done it

"Herry-pooh!" shouted Grannie with joy "What a surprise!"

"Hi Grannie!" they gave each other a big hug "We were wondering if you could do us a favor"

"What is it?"

Archie stepped forward with Sharlet in his arms. Her large blue eyes were goggling at all the people around her. There were so many! And so many new colours she had not seen before. In her tiny hands she held his thumb- a habit she had gotten use to lately

"Can you please look after Sharlet for a few hours…maybe a day" said the violet haired teen passing her to the old woman.

Grannie took Sharlet in her arms and smiled, Archie continued, taking off a shoulder bag and laying it on the chair "All her things that she'll need are in here and"-

"Oooh, look at you!" said Grannie to Sharlet "you're so cute! We are going to have the best of fun! Yes we are!"

Jay laughed "We'll leave you to it"

Odie summoned a portal with the click of his PMR "Come on guys. Thanks Grannie!"

Herry hugged grannie with one arm, being careful not to squish Sharlet then followed the team. When they all had their backs turned, Archie turned around to say one final goodbye to his sister. Grannie passed her over to him.

"Bye, bye Sharlet" he said hugging her "you be good now"

"Oh don't you worry, He'll be fine"

Archie was about to correct Herry's Gran when a shout came from the other side of the portal "HURRY UP ARCHIE!"

"Gotta go" he said handing back the baby "And it's a SHE!" he shouted as he passed through the silvery blue hole in the air. The portal closed and Grannie was left to spend the day with some company

Odie, who had created the portal to Mt Cealius, did not expect to see what he saw. He pictured it to be wide and murky green, but instead a giant steep rocky mount filled the whole scene. The very peek of the mount was above the clouds, giving the titans an uneasy feeling

"Come on" said Jay loosening the straps on his shoulders "Lets go"

The others followed him up single file along a narrow windy path. Archie brought up the rear, lost in thought

His arm that had been in a sling a few days before was better- a little. It was still weak, and carrying his heavy sister didn't help. As for his shoulder and legs, they were still bruised, but he was more focused on saving Atlanta.

"Hey Archie" said Herry from behind Jay "what and where can we find the flower?"

The violet haired teen swallowed "In a cave behind a water fall… pale green petals, red center…well, that's what the book said anyhow"

"You sound like Odie" commented Neil

Odie smiled "He sounds pretty good then"

Cronos knelt over his pool in surprise and fear. Fear; Krysone was a demon that even out powered him. Surprise; he was aiding Cronos by destroying the titans and talking control of the gods. He stood up

"I should try to be allies with Krysone…maybe then I",- he stopped. A shiver ran down the God's spine as an unwanted voice finished a version of his sentence

"-can live if he decides not to kill you first" Krysone approached the pool, his torn wings behind him like a cloak, the long claws hung by his sides whist his eyes were focused on the God of Time

"There are some places where you can go that I can't" Krysone told him "I will need your help to finish off the rest of my plan"

"And what do I get in return?" Cronos took his stance

Grinning, Krysone came closer to the pool and revealed an image to Cronos. Cronos, overcome by joy felt like a mortal at Christmas

Hera walked down the hall towards the training arena. A thin smile curved up her left cheek, thinking of the deeds she was about to perform.

In the gym opposite to each other of the archery target argued Ares and Artemis.

"Exact center! Your's is just to the left. I won!" stated Ares proudly, sticking out his beer gut. Artemis poked him in the chest

"Bull! They are exactly the same! It's a tie!" their noses were just touching and their hands were on their hips, giving each other the death stare. Hera interrupted

"Really now! Must you always squabble over mindless things like a pair of mortals?" she scolded disapprovingly

"Sorry Hera" they chorused

"So you should be" she said. The other gods looked at her in confusion. Hera's eyes started to glow green

What happened next, was something Artemis nor Ares would ever forget

Step after step, left right left right. Forcing one foot after the other, singe file up a windy path through the mountain. It was growing dark and the sun was sinking in the sky, leaving behind washed colours of red and gold. Jay did not notice the scenery; he was focused on what would be best for the team. They needed to set up camp before it went completely dark. They were all tired, their legs ached and the mosquitoes made frequent visits.

Archie tightened the straps on his pack. _We need to find that flower_ he thought to himself _I need to find that flower! This is my fault anyway_… his thoughts were interrupted as Jay gave an order

"Okay, we need to set up camp before it gets completely dark. This clearing will do"

An exhausted sigh of relief came from the rest of the titans as they dropped their packs and dropped to the ground; relieved to get the weight off their feet. Archie dropped his pack like the others but didn't sit down, refusing to rest until he found that flower. It was his fault they were in this whole mess…

"I'll go get some firewood" he muttered

"I'll come with you" offered Herry getting up

"No, it's okay" said the violet haired teen walked out of the clearing

Herry, determined not to be put down took a step forward to start following him, but Theresa stopped him by putting her hand

"No, let him be. He needs some time alone"

Archie shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked a loose rock. He wondered how Sharlet was getting on. He hoped she was alright. Without looking where he was going, he toe stubbed a fallen branch

"Yeow!"

He drooped to one knee and put the branch under one arm.

Grannie put the spoon in the mashed peas and twirled it around "Zoooooooooom! And here comes the airplane coming to land!" the spoon went into Sharlet's mouth "Touchdown!"

Giggling wit her mouth wide open, the food fell straight out onto her bib

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sharlet clapped her hands as Grannie left the table to answer the door

"Who is it?"

"Milk man"

"milk man?" questioned grannie opening the door "but I don't order any- YOU!"

Cronos stood at the door "Ah, we meet again. A pleasure to see you…babysitting?"

Grannie wouldn't have Cronos come into HER house "No! you stay outside! I'm not going to be fed to a budgie today! Go away!" she was referring to the last time was was captured by Cronos see episode….i dunno

Cronos chuckled "I don't think you have a choice in the matter"


End file.
